


DRABBLE: Mahna Mahna (Hedwig/Pig)

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The song had to stop.. it had to be stopped at all costs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	DRABBLE: Mahna Mahna (Hedwig/Pig)

**DRABBLE:** Mahna Mahna (Hedwig/Pig)  
 **FANDOM:** Harry Potter  
 **PAIRING:** Hedwig/Pig  
 **RATING:** G  
 **WORD COUNT:** 187 words  
 **SUMMARY:** The song had to stop.. it had to be stopped at all costs!  
 **A/N:** Written during Drabble-a-go-go with [](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/profile)[**tqpannie**](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/) based on music prompts. Inspired by The Muppets 'Manha Manha'.

_Mahna… mahna… do-doooo-do-do_

Hedwigh tried desperately to get the song out of her head, but the infernal Pig kept hooting it! She needed sleep! It was four in the afternoon and Harry would soon need to send Ron another naughty letter and she needed her sleep!

_Mahna… mahna… do-doooo-do-do_

Pig loved the song. He hooted in the morning… he hooted it in the evening… he hooted when he woke… and just before going to nest. Hedwig seemed short with him but surely it couldn't be about the song! It made his little owl feet dance! He even delivered Ron's letters faster when he sang it in his head!

_Mahna… mahna… do-doooo-do-do_

There was nothing for it! Hedwig would have to kill the little bugger in his sleep!

_Mahna… mahna… do-doooo-do-do_

He hooted happily once more just before settling in his perch beside Ron's side of the bed.

_Mahna… mahna… do-doooo-do-do_

Harry didn't quite understand why Hedwig pecked Ron nearly to death when he came in whistling a funny tune, but he did find it odd that Pig took off flying rather than protect his master.


End file.
